


Too Late

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: Carlos and Jill share their stories about their friends.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira & Tyrell Patrick, Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 23





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my best try at the first request i’ve got. there’s going to be a lot of tears. i’m sorry in advance that it’s so short.
> 
> hope you like it!

3:49 am  
He couldn’t sleep. The images of his friends dying, were constantly crossing his mind.

At this point, he was weak. He couldn’t fight with the sadness, he was hiding for so long. He just let out his tears fall on his cheeks.

He didn’t care. He wanted to let his sadness finally out.

Jill woke up, as she heard quiet sobbing.

“Carlos? Is everything alright..?” She asked quietly, as she caressed his arm gently.

Carlos got up and faced Jill. She noticed the tears falling on his cheeks.

“No... Everything is so wrong...” He cried as he hid his face in his hands. He didn’t want Jill to see him at his weakest point. He was hiding all this sadness, just for Jill to not worry about him. And now she saw a helpless man.

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Do you want to talk about this? Maybe it will make you feel better.” She grinned.

She had never seen Carlos being down. He always was so strong, always smiling.

Carlos nodded.

“So what’s wrong, baby?” She asked.

“I... I just feel so sad and helpless, I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save my friends, you know? I just feel so... I don’t know...” He wiped his tears.

“I know. We’ve been through hell. Seeing so many people dying, it’s just terrifying. And... When you need to pull a trigger at someone, who was your friend, at someone who was close to your heart, just to save your own ass... It just feels so fucking wrong, but you just need to.” She sighed. “You know, I’ve lost most of my teammates in the Arklay Mountains, only a few of us survived. So I know how that feels. You feel so weak, so helpless. Looking them in the eye, while they’re being eaten alive... And you just stand there, completely frozen, completely lost.”

They became silent for a while.

“Sometimes I wish it was me...’’ Carlos whispered.

“Yeah... Me too...” Jill smiled sadly. “Mine death for life of the others. It’d be much easier.”

Carlos looked at Jill. Moonlight hitting her face. He didn’t understand how she could say that, but at the same time, he thought the same.

He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

“How can we say such things in front of each other?” Carlos let off a sad laugh.

“That’s the point... We don’t see certain things in this.” Jill sighed

“Yeah...” Carlos whispered and planted a kiss on top of Jill’s head.

Silence took over the room once again. They just enjoyed the company of each other. Until Carlos asked a certain question.

“Jill... Can you... Uhh... Can you tell me how Tyrell died?” Jill looked up at Carlos.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

“We were just about to find the vaccine, it was literally around the corner. But Nemesis appeared... It threw Tyrell onto the wall, I was able to get him up, but then Nemesis just stabbed him with his tentacle? I don’t even know how to describe it... It was so... So horrifying. I looked him in the eye, when he told me to run, when he was dying, bleeding out.” Her eyes became teary.

Carlos hugged her tighter.

“I just wish I could do something.” Jill cried.

“It’s okay, babe.” Carlos kissed her on the head again. “You know, once, Tyrell and I went out, cuz we had a day off, and Tyrell broke up with his girlfriend at the time. He was so desperate to get drunk and how could I not go with him?”

Jill chuckled along with Carlos.

“So we went to this bar and he started ordering drinks. He got drunk after three shots! I couldn’t believe he was my friend! He started crying all of a sudden. I didn’t know what to do! He was calling out her name so loudly, I was so ashamed.” He laughed. “But seeing him like that was so funny. I didn’t let him forget that. With time he started laughing along with me. Ah... Good times.”

Jill laughed loudly.

“I’ve had one funny situation with Brad. He encouraged me to take a break from our investigation. We went roller skating and damn if I knew that he couldn’t roller skate. I swear to god. He was flipping all the time, falling down on his ass. I couldn’t hold my laughter. He looked so innocent yet so dumb. I just... I just couldn’t...” She bursted laughing.

Carlos loved seeing her smile. Their mood lightened up.

They told each other a ton of stories about their friends. They laughed all night, even though they began crying at first.

As long as they had each other, they felt safe and happy.


End file.
